This invention relates to apparatus for sorting of differently identified articles, and in particular to apparatus capable of sorting differently coloured gaming chips.
U.K. patent specification 2061490 discloses apparatus for sorting differently coloured gaming chips where a plurality of photodetectors are used to detect the colour of chips on a conveyor and separate them into corresponding storage compartments.
I have now devised an alternative and improved apparatus for sorting differently identified articles.